


Balance of Powers

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: What can be done, what should be done and what could be justified from certain perspectives.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 1





	Balance of Powers

Considering the many things one can do in a ship's cabin, there are some things that should not be done, even though they are actually possible. 

For example, it is possible for a commodore of His Britannic Majesty's Navy to invite a pirate to his cabin at night, when the mess is asleep and the men on watch are not looking. It is quite possible to indulge in a late dessert with him before the actual entertainment begins. It is also easily possible to take him against the wall, over his desk, on the floor, on a chair - even in his hammock, and hard and fast at that. 

However, there is a fine line between what's possible and what's advisable. Fraternizing with pirates is clearly inadvisable, especially on a Naval vessel and to that point. Even more so when the pirate is Captain Jack Sparrow, who, despite his looks, is very evidently a man. It is prohibited by the law, a crime against nature and a sin in the eyes of the Church. 

Why else do good men see God through their wives' and sweethearts' eyes when they find release together? Why else does Norrington see the devil, black-eyed and wicked?

That it should stop is clear. 

That Norrington will not stop is a different matter. 

Entrusting himself into the protective hands of God during the day and into the tempting hands of the devil during the night does not necessarily have to be a betrayal of faith, law or nature. 

After all, great powers are best when balanced.


End file.
